


I forgot how to speak

by Babii



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:05:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babii/pseuds/Babii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Suddenly his breath hitched when he felt the warm hand lower further and further down until it was just above his boxers. "V-Vegar_", he mumbled. It was hard for him to think straight, let alone remember words. His brothers hands left a trail of goosebumps in their wake all over lower stomach."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I forgot how to speak

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically plotless lol

Suddenly his breath hitched when he felt the warm hand lower further and further down until it was just above his boxers. "V-Vegar_", he mumbled. It was hard for him to think straight, let alone remember words. His brothers hands left a trail of goosebumps in their wake all over lower stomach. Vegard shushed his with his lips and deepened it with a deeper and hungrier passion than before. He could feel the heat between his legs and the rush of blood was in his ears, yet all he could think about were those lips. Vegard bit his lower lip slowly and then licked over it for permission to enter. Bård obliged and parted his lips to be filled with his brothers tongue. His tongue felt the other one slowly lick and roam in his mouth and he suddenly couldn't breath. maybe Vegard lost his breath too because soon he broke away and gazed into Bård's glassy ones."You've got a pretty mouth," Bård could only watch in amazement of how beautiful his brother was. "so pretty that i would love to fill it with something else." 

Bård couldn't tear his eyes away from his lovers mouth that was forming those wonderful words. His mouth opened a little wider in a way of saying okay without saying it, partly because he forgot all forms of speech. He found his hands on his brothers hips and watched as they slowly unbuttoned the jeans and pulled them to the floor. He felt his mouth water when he saw the bulge that was oh so generously throbbing. His lips kissed and licked their way down his neck, across his bare chest and down his stomach until the fine trails of hair disappeared. He brought his lips closer to the briefs and kissed lightly through the fabric. Vegard hummed in appreciation and wound his fingers in his brothers hair. Bård pulled the briefs down as well and saw the red cock that has been waiting to be touched. He reached his hand out carefully as if it was a magical creature before grabbing it more firmly and squeezing. "Oh my- oh my god. Bård, you're wonderful." he encouraged him on further and bard placed his other hand on his brothers thigh for support before his mouth finally made contact with the hot flesh. he closed his eyes and heard his brother intake a sharper breath when his tongue skillfully swirled around the tip and outlined the slit dripping with precum. His left hand idly played around with each ball and his mouth stretched wider to take in more. Vegard's hands messed around in his hair and pulled slightly when the sensation got too good. Bård bobbed his head and his brother matched his rhythm with his thrusts.

"B-Bård, I'm gonna come, I cant hold it-" he got cut off when Bård hummed in encouragement and he felt it vibrate all through his abdomen. bard felt his brothers thrusting becoming more and more erratic and he gripped his brothers thigh for support as his mouth got abused. Vegard bucked his hips deeper into the warm mouth and pulled tightly on his hair before he became tense and stilled. Bård felt the hot liquid spurt down his throat and covering his mouth. He lapped it up like a hungry dog and tried to catch every drop even through it started to drip down his chin with a mix of spit. Vegards hands loosened his grip and his knees went weak. He looked down at his brother finally who was still trying to swallow with difficulty. He dropped to the floor with his brother and kissed him passionately, not caring about the bitter taste. "You were wonderful" he said sincerely into his eyes. Bård wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "I know" he said cheekily. "But lets see how wonderful you can be."


End file.
